story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasper (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Oh! Hey! You're Name, right? I'm Kasper! I live here... mostly because of you. Are you surprised? Haha! Forget that. Everyone's excited about you being here and stuff! I can't wait to see what you have planned next for Music Town! It was very nice to meet you!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player. That's quite a lot of energy you've got for such an early hour!" *'Afternoon:' "Huh? What is it, player? Did you need something?" *'Evening:' "How was your work? Did anything interesting happen?" *'Night:' "Night time was quite beautiful for me... It smelled of success!" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "So shiny! This must be rare. Are you sure you want to give it to me? Thank you, player." *'Loved Gift:' "Wow, how did you know I like this? Uh, thanks. I love it!" *'Liked Gift:' "Is this item for me? Thanks. Very sweet of you." *'Neutral Gift:' "Wahoo! Thank you!" *'Disliked Gift:' "Ugh! You thought I would like this?" *'Hated Gift:' "Yuck... I don't want it. Throw that thing away!" *'Horror Gift:' "Oh, you're giving me Suffolk Wool...? I'm sorry, I can't stand this stuff." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Aww, you knew it was my birthday? Thanks. This is a great gift!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "I'm not a kid anymore to be excited about my own birthday, but I do appreciate this gift." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I had enough gifts for one day. Your desire to make me happy is enough for me." ' ' *'Black:' "You look healthy. You must be eating right." *'Purple:' "Oh, it looks like you're working hard." *'Blue:' "Julius might say hurtful things, but he's really kind at heart. He looks cute, smart, and a good talker... I envy him sometimes." *'Yellow:' "What? You want to know what I was like when I was young? Curiosity killed the cat... I was young and reckless. That's all." *'Gold:' "You're attentive and patient, just what any good listener should be." *'Orange:' "What do I like about you? Well, you're kind, you do your best at everything, and... you're funny when you grin, which is all the time." *'Light Green:' "Being with you has certainly given me a bigger perspective. And I've learned all kinds of new things. But I'd still love to know more about you." *'Green:' "There are perks to marry me. Like all the desserts you can eat!" *'Pink:' "I usually don't care about other people, but you're special, player. Talk to me if there's anything on your mind." *'Magenta:' "I get mad easily, and I may argue about the most stupid things... But I hope you can endure that and stay with me." *'Red:' "My feelings usually change so easily. But not with you. I know that I'll love you 50 years from now." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "I tend to relax a little more in spring, when everything's green." *'Late Spring:' "Cherry blossoms are great. It's sad to see them fall, but it's a pretty sight." *'Early Summer:' "I love watching the sun on the forest." *'Late Summer:' "When the shadows get longer, it really starts to feel like Summer to me." *'Early Autumn:' "The leaves have started changing colors. I like this season." *'Late Autumn:' "The animals have started preparing for hibernation for the Winter. I can’t help but smile when I see them." *'Early Winter:' "Snow accumulating on the bare trees is quite a sight." *'Late Winter:' "When wind and snow come together, sometimes you see great frost-covered trees." ' ' *'Sunny:' "I plant seedlings on clear days. It takes a lot of time for seedlings to grow." *'Cloudy:' "I like collecting driftwood. Each piece has its own unique features." *'Rainy:' "Rain doesn't bother me much. After all, the trees need it to grow." *'Snowy:' "I look forward to the morning snow or the morning frost. It's quite beautiful." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Nothing would make me happier than supporting you in any way I can." *'Expecting a Child:' "Can I get you a bucket of ice to put your feet in... so you can cool off?" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I appreciate your hard work." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Our child has begin to laugh a lot. To see their progress from one day to the next makes me very happy." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "They're growing up so fast and walking already *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Everyone spoils Child so much. I get a little jealous..." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child is an excellent boy/girl." *'After Divorce:' "Take care of yourself. You were the best thing I'll ever give up." *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on your engagement!" *'Expecting a Child:' "Your baby is on the way? Good luck!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "A newborn baby? Congratulations!" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Wow! You can see the resemblance around the eyes." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Your baby is already walking? That's amazing. Life seems more exciting with kids." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Is your baby learning to run? Children sure grow up fast." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child is so sweet and well-behaved." *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "I'm sure you'll do what is best for your life1. Let me know how I can help." 1. "Your life" will change to "you and your family" if the player divorces. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages